


The boy who liked the stars

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Child, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Kid Ianto, Stars, kid version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a little kid from the suburbs. The kind that you wouldn't notice, when crossing the schoolyard... This is the story of a little kid from the suburbs who wants to become a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who liked the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le garçon qui aimait les étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394546) by [Willia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia). 



> Hey there! This is a translation of my own fanfiction, originally posted in French (which is my native language). So :  
> 1) If you're french, you should read the original one which is very probably better (link right above)  
> 2) If you read this one and you see any kind of mistake, please do tell me, I didn't ask anyone to beta this before posting it. Also it's hella late. I dont know how I'm still typing.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ianto Jones is eight and he's scared, very scared.

Ianto Jones is eight and he's hiding in the school's bathroom.

His teacher asked them what they wanted to do when they grew up. Every boy his age had answered champion boxer or president.

Ianto said he wanted to be a star. He answered that he wanted to dance in the sky, dance until he fell down. And that he'd die flying, and hundreds of people would make wishes when seeing him.

Big Tommy didn't like that. He said it was a dream for a little girl, and then he added Ianto would never become a man, a real one. And then he whispered in his ear that he'd come looking for him, during the break.

So Ianto is hiding, because he doesn't want Big Tommy to find him. He presses his tiny arms around his legs, and he tries to be as small as possible behind the dirty sinks.  
It has to be said that it's the suburbs, and the poor ones. Ianto hates it. He only wishes for properly cut grass and clean sidewalks, where a person can dream all they want. But his parents don't have enough money to afford properly cut grass and clean sidewalks. So the little boy learns to live with it. As soon as he's old enough, he'll go live as far as he can from the greyish walls of the neighborhood he was born in.

The schoolbell rings. Ianto waits for the small urgent steps to fade, and then he jumps out of his hiding spot to join the class. Half-way through though, behind a corner, a hand picks him from the ground. It's Big Tommy. He yelps, tries to escape. The other boy brings his face very close to his, with a willful expression in his eyes. But suddenly, his face freezes. He raises his eyes, smiles forcefully, and puts Ianto back on the ground. Then he leaves very quickly the hallway to enter the classroom.

Ianto looks up. In front of him is standing a man with very complicated clothes, just as the ones important people wear in the teacher's history book. The next thing the little boy notices is his height, for he is tall, far much taller than Big Tommy! He seems worried. He asks if Ianto's alright; his voice is low and reassuring.

''Yes sir,'' he answers to the kind giant. ''It's the stars' fault. Big Tommy doesn't like them very much.''

''And you kid, do you like them?''

''Oh yes Sir! I'm sure there are people living in the sky,'' he adds quietly, as if he's telling a secret.

''Do you think so?'' the man asked, amused.

''I'm sure of it!'' asserted the eight year-old child. ''Aren't you?''

The man laugh. Ianto is vexed.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' He squats in front of the kid.

''Yeah,'' says Ianto, intrigued.

''You're right. There are people living up there.''

The boy's big blue eyes seem to double in size.

''Really? How do you know?''

''I met them.''

''I don't believe you,'' sulks the child.

''Do as you wish. But I'm telling the truth.'' The man gets back up.

''I'm actually looking for the director of your school. Can you show me where his office is ?''

''Yes Sir, it's over here. Come with me.''

The kid starts walking, followed by his new friend the kind giant. They soon arrive in front of a big wooden door.

''It's here, Sir.''

''Thank you boy. Go back in your classroom very quickly; I'll explain what happened to the director so you don't get in trouble.''

''Thank you. Tell me, what's your name?''

''I'm the Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?''

The kid's eyes light up. ''Captain? You have a boat?''

The man laughs. ''We could say that, yeah… For a while, I had a boat that could sail through the stars.''

''Promise?''

''Promise,'' answers Jack.

The kid is shinning. He offers a big smile to his friend the star traveller, before leaving along the hallway as fast as his small legs allow him to.

It's only when he turns back that Jack realizes.

He doesn't know the child's name...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more of my fanfictions in english you should stick around, because I plan on translating more fanfictions of mine... See you later maybe :)


End file.
